Mon Immortel
by Lady-Lazarus-DeClermont
Summary: Diana grows up in a world where she believes everyone is human. A family member tells a "fairy tale" of an Immortal Lord who lived in castle with 7 towers, her favorite story. This story shapes her life. What would happen if this story was true? The Immortal Lord she felt connected to has been searching for his mate - wife, indeed was real? What if he too was waiting for her?
1. L'etoile Du Nord

**Hello #AllSouls #ADOW family. Happy Valentine's Day. **

**I posted a snippet of this new Bishmont fic a few weeks ago on tumbler. After some last minute editing, it's ready for all the creatures out there.**

**If you "crave" more chapters please drop a review – comment at the end. **

**Thank you for reading. **

**Lady Lazarus**

**/**

_**Mon Immortel**_

"_**My Immortal…"**_

_**Chapter 1: L'etoile du Nord (The North Star…)**_

_Long ago, there was a young girl who lived beside a castle with seven towers. Her parents were care-takers. Her family lived in a small cottage on the grounds. Their cottage was a gift to the family from Master of the Castle. The Master, Pip he's known to those close to him, is good, kind, gentle, deeply caring for the villagers who live near his land. _

_The young girl was born to a couple who longed for a child. The couple had heartbreak after heartbreak until shortly after the new-year, the wife learned she was with child. The Master and Mistress of the castle took every precaution ensuring the baby would arrive. In the middle of August, when the roses were fully bloomed, the wife's water broke. _

_The Mistress of the castle, along with one female servant were on hand to help with the delivery. After a quick labor, a baby girl was born with North Star shining brightly in the sky. After her mother held her she was given to the Mistress of the castle. _

_A strong scent of roses growing in the nearby garden flooded her nose as the baby girl's blue eyes opened meeting the Mistress - Master Pip's mate and wife. He approached them slowly, carefully observing his love holding the baby girl. The newborn held onto her chilly finger. _

"_She needs a name my Lady," the mother sighed. _

_At that moment, rose petals flew into the birthing room swirling around the baby, Master Pip and his wife. Her mother nestled into her husband's chest. "Rose. We shall name you Rose." _

_The North Star in the sky twinkled above shinning into the birthing room, illuminating the new mother, father, Master Pip and his wife. As Rose grew, everyone within the castle came to learn she'd was special. She was similar to the villagers, but Master Pip, his wife, and the Lord of the castle, sensed more – a change was slowing simmering to the surface._

_As little Rose grew into a little girl, her Ma-Ma would tell her stories of the Castle of with Seven Towers and those who lived inside. She would ask for the same tale every bedtime. One day Rose inquired of the inhabitants, "How special are they, Maman?"_

"_Well," her mother begins walking her daughter towards one of the seven towers. "Those who live close to the castle, like us and legends say they…" she stops seeing the master of the castle approach them. He kneels in front her daughter. _

"_Ah my favorite story," Master Pip grins picking up five-year old Rose in his arms. "Our favorite story," he corrects himself kissing Rose's cheek. "To be allowed into the castle," he begins, "one must have a sharp mind, kindness and love must be in their heart, and for some special powers."_

"_Powers," she stops when the Master of the castle places his cold finger over her lips then bopping her nose._

"_Qui Ma Petite Mademoiselle," he hushes her with a twinkle in his eyes. Fairy tales with beings –creatures with magical powers are normal tales in her household. Master Pip senses they will joined by another soon. Little Rose sees a hint of black hair coming closer. _

"_And the Lord of the Castle," she questions. "He's special too." _

"_Ah Ma Petite Mademoiselle," he coos. "Extremely. It has been foretold, passed down to me, he has been searching the surrounding lands near and far, the night sky for a mate," he smirks, "wife - someone special meant to be his. His heart, soul, have been waiting and watching for her for a very long time."_

"_Like a Princess?" _

"_Possibly," he glances up at the sky. The sun has begun it's decent into the horizon. Up high in the sky he sees it. It's been there far longer than he. "But I believe the Lord is waiting for his North Star." The master of the castle places the young girl into her mother's embrace kissing her forehead. _

_He reaches into his pocket, taking out a necklace. Her mother's eyes widen as he latches it around her daughter's neck. His cold finger tips trace the blue ribbon resting on her warm skin. He stops close to her heart where the pendant rests. It is silver with a blue gem stone sparkling in the center. _

_His eyes widen as her pulse increases, and a faint melody passing through her veins. Little Rose is the Key. Her Mother protests at such a treasure given to her daughter but he stops her._

"_The North Star…," Rose presses of Master Pip._

"_Qui." He points to the star in the sky. "The star is constant. It's the only star in the heavens that never moves. It's constant, unwavering. When the Lord of the castle with the seven towers finds his L'etoile du Norde, his love for her will be perpetual, steadfast, unshakable; as will her love for the Lord be." _

"_How will he know the North Star is his? There are so many stars shining brightly. How does he know?"_

"_Well," Master Pip crouches to be eye level with Rose. "When his star arrives, he will her a song within her heart moving through the veins of her body only HE can hear. This song her heart sings, will only be meant for the Lord and commence when they are near each other. The music hidden deeply within her will only begin to come out, when the Lord enters her life." _

"_Will she know she can play this kind of music?"_

_Master Pip shrugs his shoulder. "In the beginning, I do not know. But in time, I'd like to believe she will. Every creature has music inside them, but hers is truly special. It will call to them both especially when they must part ways." Rose sniffles. "Oh don't fret Ma Petite. He'll find her, be with her always. She will know his ways without being taught, his needs, cravings without being asked." _

_He pauses for a moment. "He'll be drawn to the sparkle in her eyes, and under her skin. Her smile will warm him make him feel alive. But most of all, she'll smell like all his favorite things." _

_Little Rose squints. "That's silly Master Pip. Is she going to smell like his favorite flower?"_

"_Juste peut-etre petit Rose (_just maybe little one)_," he kisses her nose. "His North Star will understand him in a way he's hope for his entire life. Her love truly changes him and them both forever." _

"_So the North star will be his happy ending?" _

_Master Pip fully smiles. "No Ma Petite." Rose's eyes widen. "She is his happy ending, and new beginning."_

"_Does her ever find her – his North Star?" _

_The Master of the castle smiles, sensing his step-son's arrival. "Not yet. But in time he will. Like the Lord, she is waiting," His fingers squeeze the North Star resting on her heart. The melody's volume in her blood increases. _

"_But what if he's gone before he can find her?" _

_He kisses the young girl on the forehead whispering the final section of the story in her ear. Her eyes widen. "You mean…he.. I mean," she gasps._

"_Oh yes. And with her by his side, I'd like to think so will she." His eyes meet her mother's. "Take care of this star for us. Keep it with you always. Pass it on to the right person. When the time is right it will return with the woman, mate meant for the Lord of this castle." _

"Merci Master Phillippe," the mother smiles before returning to finish her work for the day with Rose at her side.

"Toujours (always) Elisha," he responds to Rose's mother. Her father Samuel shakes Philippe's hand before he joins his family.

The family pass his Step-son on their way inside. They grin at him. He bends down seeing necklace on their daughter's neck. "Monsieur. Madame," his green-blue eyes meet theirs.

"Master Pip gave to me Seigneur Matty. I can keep it safe," Rose smiles. Her hand lift the star off her skin. The blue star glimmers slightly. Rose's family can't see it, but he can. It's never done that before. He too hears the soft melody within her veins. "Maitresse Isa…"

"I'm sure if my Pere gave it to you, it's perfectly fine with my Maman." He sighs. "Keep it safe. I hear its light will guide you."

"Qui." Rose kisses his cheek. His eyes close hearing musical chords and notes whispering in her blood. Matthew bids them goodnight. They walk their daughter home. He's joined by Phillippe.

He begins to question his step-father but stops noting the look on his face. "Your Maman granted me permission to give Little Rose the necklace. She will not be cross with me Matthois. She adores the child as much as you or I."

"Oh don't I know it," Matthew chuckles. "Shall I guess you told her the fairy tale of the North Star?"

"It is her favorite. Your Maman and I have told her that tale since she was a we-babe. I won't stop now." Phillipe winks at Matthew.

"She's going to think that story is about us," he grumbles willing himself to keep cool. "Me," he utters silently to himself.

"Perhaps. The child knows we are special – as is she," Phillippe suggests. Matthew stops walking glancing at Phillippe. "You saw the star sparkle on her neck and the music beginning to form within her. It's a sign my son. The girl is from a powerful magical family, even though there is no ability in her or her parents. I smell a change coming."

"It's a storm Phillipe," Matthew protests with a labored sigh. "You and Maman always feel the change in the air before most of us do."

Phillippe senses his mate near. She joins them. Ysabeau kisses Matthew and steps to her mate's side. Matthew leaves them in peace. "You gave Rose the North Star." He nods. "And?"

Phillippe sighs kissing his mates wrists. "I'm certain of it my love. Petite Mademoiselle Rose Proctor is the one my love."

/

**TBC…**

**Yup that's it. For now. The story Master Pip tells Little Rose is very important. You'll see how much later on. I'm sure you have questions. If so message me on tumbler or twitter under the same handle. **

**If you crave a chapter 2, please leave a review. **

**Thank you for taking the time to read…**

**Lady Lazarus **


	2. La Femme en Blanc

**Greetings ADOW, All Souls family. I'm finally updating this after a long wait. I apologize but I had some writer's block and got lost in my own "timewalking."**

**I hope all of you are safe and healthy. **

**Thanks again for taking the time to read. ;-)**

**/**

**Chapter 2: La Femme en Blanc (The Woman In White)**

"_**Upon the day where the Lord of the Castle of seven tower waits and watches for his mate to be, her identity will be brought forth by way of a black knight. **_

_**The North Star will shine in the night sky as it meets the day - illuminating her in a white iridescent light. **_

_**She will carry the scents of ivory flowers, appearing before him in pristine white. With their meeting she will bestow her Immortal beloved a flawless white rose. **_

_**In choosing him above all others she – like him is pure and worthy of his timeless love and heart." Lady-Lazarus-DeClermont**_

_**/**_

**Easter Sunday**

**85 Years Later…**

"Mon Petite Etoile," _(my little star) _Nichelle calls from the parlor hearing her grand-niece in the kitchen. Nichelle has lived in this village since her early twenties. She met her future husband here one summer vacation decades ago and never left. It was love at first sight. She knows _everyone_.

"Up so early - again," Nichelle quips. A smile playing on her lips. "Where are you off to? The sun hasn't even crested the sky. Early birds are still in their nests."

Her grand-niece is silent; in her own world, packing her backpack for her walk. Nichelle leans against the kitchen wall rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Her spectacles hang around her neck on a gold chain. Diana grins softly. This place holds special place in her heart. Diana wishes she could stay longer but her time is winding down. She'll be headed home.

Home is the Southern United States. Diana misses it. But she promised herself visiting France, spending time away from the stress, life, her job, responsibilities, issues plaguing her would be worth it. She had to get away – to feel free.

She has a promising career she's becoming known in. Her friends adored her. Her Mother loves reminds her, "She's the sweetest fruit in her marmalade." However she longs for more. She thought she had it once, but it all went pair shaped. In coming to France she's put the past behind her along with the "hope" of a future that alludes her.

Every morning since her arrival she's been up before the sun greets the day, out the door walking the cobbled narrow winding streets. The century old stones under feet probably laid by one stonemason remind her of Dorothy following the yellow brick road.

She hasn't visit in such a long time determined to take it all in. She's heard tales of her family's birthplace since she was _knee high to a grasshopper_.

It's quiet.

Peaceful.

Locals are just beginning to stir in their beds. Shutters on windows closed.

Street lights are lit. Dew rises from the grass.

The old church on the hill behind her, built using the same stones she sees all over the village. Could, the same man have built it? How many weddings, funerals, baptisms have been held there? So many memories in this church, and in the village. New ones will be created today.

St. Lucienne has remained unchanged for centuries. Time does not pass here the way it does where she grew up. Her most cherished relative lived here as a young child. New houses have popped up on the outskirts and neighboring lands.

"Diana," Nichelle sighs covering her hand. Her grand-niece star blue eyes meet her aunts. Nichelle's eyes are a shade darker than Diana's. Diana has Nichelle's older sister's eyes. So much of her stares back. "Why must you go out when I still see the stars in the sky? You are just like my sister."

"Oui Tantine (yes auntie)," Diana answers squeezing Nichelle's hands. "I love when the sun and stars meet. Forever apart but always together. They can only be joined for a brief moment before one must go."

"Your head is always in the stars," she coos kissing Diana's cheek. "Just like…," she stops placing her fingers on her chest just over her heart.

"My Grand-ma-ma," she sighs deeply. "You remind me every day. I miss her too. I feel her with me so strongly today. I must go into the field and stand under…,"

"L'etoile du nord," Nichelle finishes her thought narrowing her gaze. "It calls to you." Diana squints. "Oh child when are you going to trust those instincts of yours."

"When they lead me to where I'm supposed to be," Diana admits. A tear peaks from the corner of her eye. Trusting her gut has never been a problem. There was only once she didn't. It cost her so much. She has not been the same.

"My Little Star," Nichelle cradles her cheeks. "All you'll ever need is inside you. You must believe and remember…,"

Diana presses her aunt's hand over her heart resting her forehead against her aunt's. Nichelle does not need to finish her thought.

"I carry it with me always," Diana mutters. She kisses her cheek.

"In time what you've been waiting for will find you. You'll know when it happens. A change will begin. You'll feel it," she coos. Her hand lifts from her face covering her heart. "In here and deep within your very soul. Trust me. Your instincts will not be wrong. The music within will find its home."

Diana releases a labored sigh in protest comprehending what her aunt is referring to. Nichelle hands fly to her hips. "Yes Auntie," she acquiesces remembering her favorite story.

The tale of the Lord of a castle waiting and watching for his true love – _mate_ to come into his life has been passed down through the generations of her family. This Lord has been searching his entire life for the other half of his heart – soul. The one who can set his blood on fire. He will _crave _her like no man on this earth.

He'll sense her before he sees her. Hear her heart. The music in her veins.

His instincts will tell him she's his _mate._

His North Star...

Diana remembers every detail. The _Castle with Seven Towers._

The lands around the castle with an adjoining field filled with wild flowers of every color and scent. The massive rose garden filled with every rose, color in the rainbow. The pond of water where the sun and moon both can be seen together if the timing is right. Master Pip's and the Lord's promise to keep the villagers safe.

What if his castle - _he _were real?

Immediately she pushes those thoughts from her mind. Diana looks at Nichelle noting the wistful smile on her face.

"I'll be back soon. Au revoir," Diana kisses her aunt softly goodbye. She heads out with her headphones, backpack and favorite blue scarf. Inhaling deeply, she travels the streets taking in the village around her. Only a few houses have lights on. Passing by those windows she hears tea-kettles, and smells coffee.

The bakery on the corner is lit. Sighing deeply she smells fresh bread, rolls, donuts coming out of the oven. Passing the window, the baker inside waves.

The dark sky slowly illuminates. Pastel shades of orange, pink, yellow, dark red light the horizon. "The sky looks like a fresh peach," she smirks seeing the North Star. She stops walking briefly spotting a shiny black car in the distance.

**/**

The black car comes to a stop. The driver senses an unknown presence in the area. He lowers his window inhaling deeply. His eyes narrow. His heart drums as scents not known to the area flood his senses.

"What is it Matthew?"

"That scent," he mutters smelling the air flowing through the windows. "I can't place it."

His two passengers inhale deeply unable to identify it. Whomever it is, they are not from the area. Matthew's family, the De Clermonts are informed to prepare for visitors - unknown scents in the area. All three step out of the car. Matthew surveys the area closely spotting buds forming on the grape vines and wild flowers. Newly mowed grass. Pollen flin the air.

Matthew breathes again lingering the air in his ancient lungs. His eyes widen. Chest tightens.

_Lavender – from the fields by his family's home._

_Honeysuckle – sweeter than the most expensive ice wine he can buy._

_Lady's Mantle – fresh cut, minty with herbs curing any sickness. _

_Willow sap just fallen from an old weeping willow. You accidently step it, taking it everywhere you go._

_The sweetest, fragrant chamomile created with fresh fruits and herbs._

There's others but he can't place them. Sweet. Enticing. Alluring. Awakening something in Matthew he's not once felt.

"Hmm," Fernando, Matthew's brother in law questions staring up at the sky. He eyes the other passenger to look up. He sees it.

"What are you two staring at," Matthew snips. He stops seeing the North Star. "Odd," he wonders. It twinkles. The three men share a glance. Matthew eyes cast towards the bridge.

"Matt," Fernando inquires at his side. The visitor's scent is coming from the village. What, whom he ponders. Warmblood or vampire? They return to the car. Matthew makes haste driving towards village and Sept Tours.

As the car readies to go under the small bridge narrow opening he abruptly stops. The perfect pitch, melody, tone surge through him like an atomic bomb's aftershock.

"What is it Matt," his brother questions.

"Don't you hear it," Matthew eyes scan the bridge, horizon, vineyard in all directions searching for the origin. "It's like nothing I've ever heard," he rasps.

Fernando and his Brother hear muffled up-tempo music in headphones. They share a glance. Matthew agitation grows.

"A Violin," Matthew snips. _"Hallelujah," _he hears. His head whips towards Fernando and his Brother. "Don't tell me you cannot hear it. Christ," he grips his chest feeling every note from the violin in his heart.

"Hallelujah," heart sputters to life answering _her _song.

Fernando and his brother do not hear it. Matthew rushes to the front of the car stopping while he's able to control himself. Hunting down an unfamiliar visitor is unwise.

"Matt let's go. We have few visitors this time of year. Marte is waiting. She prepared a meal before we attend church. We cannot be late for Easter Mass." Matthew's brothers speaks. He stands in front of him blocking his path. "Let it go."

Matthew eyes meet his. He nods sitting in the car. It's placed in drive, passing under the bridge. Matthew painstakingly slows the car. He senses _her._ The scent is overpowering. The echoing of the violin's _Hallelujah _rings in his ears. Each note drums in his blood stream bringing him life. Matthew shifts into park.

"Merde," he grips the car's door seeing _her_ \- for the first time. Matthew prided himself on being vampire always in control – until now. The need, desire to be near her, rips through him at lightning speed. His brothers grasp onto him.

The _woman _is _in white _accept for a blue scarf keeping her hair tidy. She's speaking to a mother, her son with their new black Labrador puppy.

Her back is towards the car preventing Matthew from seeing her fully. Matthew's gaze trails over her body. She shivers. Her hand caresses her heart. She's winded. Breathes deeply. In. Out. The melodic rhythm of her heart syncs with musical strings moving effortlessly through her veins.

Matthew freezes. His head arches to the window taking in as much of her essence as possible.

The wind picks up blowing _woman in white's _scent towards him. His nose crinkles, lungs enlarge the air laced with it. His lungs constrict like a boa constrictor. Angelic aromas of _white _flowers overpower his nostrils. Daisies, Lily of the valley, baby's breath, gardenias, calla lilies, and magnolia.

_Pure._

_Innocent. _

He's ablaze – drawn to her.

His heart sputters. The blood within flows into his body causing a ripple effect throughout ravaging his extremities like a swarm of angry bees. Every bone in his body, cell, craves more. His eyes whip open yearning to close the distance between them. His attention is on _her. _

The owner of the puppy's brother emerges from the house. The woman in white sighs scratching the dog. He crouches down speaking to her. His fingers brush closer but she moves her own in another direction. Fernando keeps a hand on Matthew to prevent him from leaping out of the vehicle.

He growls.

_First - only scent on her should be his. _

_First and only man to touch her should be him._

Matthew craves to claim what could be his.

"Matt," his brother calls out from the back of the car. "Relax. We don't know who or what she is." He glances at Fernando.

"I don't know," Fernando mouths to him. "I've never seen her."

"Who is she," Matthew inquires keenly watching her. He's puzzled. He cannot decipher if she is a daemon, witch, or human. Definitely not a vampire.

The rambunctious puppy becomes excited knocking her over onto bottom. Fearing she's hurt, Matthew readies himself to jump out. A happy squeal leaves echoes around her as the puppy peppers her with wet sloppy kisses.

A warmth spreading Matthew's toes, shooting up his legs to his torso finally stopping at his heart. His heart has been cold for over a thousand years. Looking at _her,_ the _hallelujah, _in all white, a small smile graces his lips.

The _woman in white_ pulse quickens. The Mother and child help her off the ground with the puppy while her brother stands to the side seeing Matthew. He relents giving her space.

"_The dog's scent is all over her,"_ Matthew inwardly speaks.

He strains listening for her voice but there's silence. He should be able to hear their conversation but no. His brother and brother in law cannot hear anything, only music from headphones.

The mother hands her a white rose as a gift. She thanks them then strolls to the path over the bridge. Nichelle warned her about cars passing underneath fly through the opening unaware of pedestrians. A few weeks ago someone was nearly hit but managed to jump out of the way.

"Matthew no," his brother pleads hoping to stop him from getting out of the car. "You cannot hunt her." He reaches for Matthew's arm, but he's too quick. He's out of car followed by both Fernando and his brother.

"I have to know who the hell she is," Matthew grouses already standing next to car closest to the middle of the road. "What if I never see her again?"

"Walk. Don't run," she reminds herself almost to the bridge. Falling or worse – chased is unwise. "Why would I be chased," she wonders stopping in the center. The air chills giving her goosebumps. The sun crests over the horizon. Orange, peach, yellow, creams, lilac, and pinks streak through the sky.

With open arms, she twirls as the sun's rays engulf her. Pulses of light trace along the blue scarf covering her hair just before a gust of wind blows it off her head sending it over the edge.

"Seriously," she grouses. The wind carries it towards a black car. The wind whips her scarf directly into a man's face. She gasps shielding her face. Her heart freezes.

"Oh hell. Shit. Sorry," she calls out to the driver and passengers.

Matthew lids close exhaling deeply. The scent of pure _white gardenias, edelweiss, arum lilies, snow drops, _mixed with the white flowers he smelt before he saw her. It crashes into Matthew's body like a wildfire, igniting a something buried deep within him _imprinting _her scent with his bloodstream and heart.

A shallow breath escapes his lungs. His heart quickens, weakens, stops completely in a matter of seconds. His body temperature drops. His clammy hands grip her scarf. He senses _all_ of her. His entire world changing in a matter of seconds. Anxiety hits fearing she'll run.

His eyes whip open, dilating quickly locating _her. _The sun's bright beams encircle her obstructing Matthew's view. He gets a glimpse of her golden copper braided hair dangling over her shoulders towards her heart. Brilliant shades of sunflower, honey, champagne, and amber sparkle in the morning light.

Matthew lowers the scarf from his nose but does not drop it. Matthew's heart thumps hard against his chest syncing with hers.

His vision blurs.

"I can't see her," he growls. The sun is blocking his view.

He staggers. He grabs onto the car.

His mouth is dry. He needs wine.

"Matt," Fernando steps closer. "Are you all right?"

"I don't feel…," he stammers meeting Fernando's and his brother's eyes. His pupils dilate, becoming dizzy. Matthew abruptly losses consciousness.

"HUGH," Fernando cries out for his mate.

Their reaction to Matthew is swift catching him before he crashes into the ground.

**/**

**T.B.C.**

**Holy shit is she REALLY leaving it here. Um yes I am. What the heck happened to Matthew? What do you believe caused him to pass out? Hmm….**

**Hopes as to what should happen now? **

**The **_**"Ice Wine"**_** I mention in his chapter is a type of dessert wine produced from grapes that have been frozen still on the vine. The sugars and other dissolved solids don't freeze, but the water does. A concentrated grape juice is produced. I hope to try some one day. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A lot took place. I'm eager to read your thoughts and predictions. **

_**The Essence of You**_** should update in a few weeks. **

**Thank you for reading and please drop a review if you "crave" more.**

**Stay safe and healthy**

**Lady Lazarus **


End file.
